


A Wrinkle in Time

by InkSmudge



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Freeform, No Plot/Plotless, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSmudge/pseuds/InkSmudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry's reflections during an intimate moment with Iris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wrinkle in Time

She places her fingertips gingerly under the apex of his length to kiss his delicate shaft, just as she would beneath his chin to kiss his lips. Her touch evokes a faint tingle that pleasantly snakes down his spine.

“You do that a lot,” he notes from his position above her, with a light laugh and a hint of anticipation in his tone. Indeed, it had almost come to be a signature gesture from Iris whenever they were intimate this way. No other girl had ever taken so tenderly to him.

“I like it," he breathes.

She doesn’t answer, but she does lean down to press a second kiss to the same site, this time more slowly, her lips lingering on his skin for just a bit longer than before, making him shudder.

He feels her soft lips close over him: the heat of her mouth envelopes him fully, flows through his entire being only to gather at the depth of his core, lingering there. He’s conflicted between the allure of watching her indulge him or the desire to close his eyes and revel in the moment. He caves in to the latter, abandoning all his senses to her.

The air around them is silent other than his shallow breath and the soothing sound of her quiet murmurs as she gently sucks him. An occasional moan slips from his throat, one for every curve of her tongue, for every graze of her hand.

He places a considerate hand to her head, not to urge her, but to caress her scalp, to tousle her smooth hair endearingly, as his own token of gratitude. He doesn’t even feel a desperation to arch his back or to thrust forward, only lays back, succumbing to her, trusting her wholeheartedly.

He’s at a loss for what he could have possibly done to deserve her, to be worthy of her faith and loyalty, let alone her touch and her mouth. What would his enemies, the ones determined to uncover his weaknesses, make of the fact that she was the sole reason he lived? What would the people of Central City believe of their strong, steadfast hero dissolving at her mercy?

At this particular moment, he doesn’t care what anyone would think. The Fastest Man Alive slowed down for one person only, and she was moving between his legs now.

He approaches the point beyond return, when his head sways and his jaw falls, when he loses all control as she absorbs him. She has this power over him, to grant him the thrill of running even though he’s prostrating in a bed, to offer the warmth of companionship that assures him no matter how fast he moves, he’s never moving alone.

At the whiff of her hot breath across his cheeks, he opens his eyes to see Iris’s face before his, her stare intent, her panting matching his own. He eyes the glistening swell of her lips before she lowers her head. He opens his mouth to accept her kiss, appreciating her proximity after she tended to his lower body.

“I love you,” he exhales as they break apart, words too compassionate to utter after having kissed the lips that just gratified him, words too simple to encompass what he’s feeling.

He raises his hand to her cheek to hold her gaze. “What do you want?” he whispers, genuine in his inquiry, stroking his thumb across her cheek, his eyes boring into hers.

Instead of vocalizing a request, she leans down to bury her nose in the crook of his neck, setting a palm on his chest. He understands her well enough to know when she wants to be held, and he obliges by cradling her petite form to his taller one.

He clings to her, their skins touching until she drifts off in his arms. He watches her sleep for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like intimacy! And WestAllen! And Barry feeling deep feelings about how much Iris means to him! I wasn't too sure how to conclude, so what are people's thoughts on the ending?


End file.
